Curse of the Pharaoh2
by Seabreeze27
Summary: A sequel to Curse of the Pharaoh by blueorchid7. Tea is having strange dreams of people taking the items from the tomb. Will she be able to stop them? Will Tea be able to save the new friend she found in Kisara? Or will Atem take their souls as well? STRONG LANG. AND KISS SENCES!
1. Chapter 1

Sea- Hi everyone!

Courtney- I can't believe I'm still here.

Sea- Ignore the ugly OC.

Courtney- I'm beautiful.

Sea- Well lets get on with the story. Here's a little background check on this story.

About a year or two ago I read a story called _Curse of the Pharaoh_ by blueorchid7 and it just really stick with me. After awhile my computer crashed and I lost all my info on it and sort of forgot about it. That is until a few weeks ago I started looking for it again. After reading it I asked blue if she was going to write a sequel about it or if I could. Blue said no, but I could go ahead and write one. So here I am and I'm hoping you like the first chapter.

Courtney- Seabreeze27 doesn't own Yugioh or Curse of the Pharaoh 1, just this little story that doesn't have me in it.

Sea- Enjoy!

(-)

Tea looked up into the sky of the afterlife. It was what it usually was, dark, shining stars and the always full moon that lovers always wanted to meet under. She sighed and looked out into the desert and tried to come up with an explanation as to why she has been having these strange drams the past few nights.

A dark chuckle broke her thoughts, "What is a beautiful queen such as yourself doing outside in the garden while an amazing party is in full swing just inside?" Tea turned around and felt her heart skip a beat, even after 50 years of being with the pharaoh, her heart still skipped a beat whenever she saw her husband. Pharaoh Atem ruler of this part of the afterlife walked forward and sat beside his wife on the simple garden bench. Tea leaned back into his chest as his arms wrapped around her small waist.

"What's troubling you love?" He asked into her ear. Tea looked back out to the horizon, "I keep on having these dreams, it's like I'm looking for the items again. But this time I'm watching it happen and I feel this great sorrow knowing what's going to happen, and yet can't do anything about it."

Tea turned her head to look into her husband's eyes, trying to see what he thought of this, but as usual, they where as open as a locked door. After awhile he spoke, "Tea would you like to search out side of our tomb and see if people are searching for our items?"

Tea's eyes widened, Atem never let her outside the palace grounds, much less the spirit realms! She smiled up at Atem and cupped his face in her hands, "I would be honored to, My King," She said softly and leaned up to kiss him softly. As they pulled away Tea stood up but kept her husband's hands in her own. I don't know when this dream will actually happen so I better leave now. Atem opened his mouth to protest but was stopped by Tea's figure. "Please, Atem, and when I get back I will stop asking you about visiting the grounds outside of the palace."

Atem sighed softly and stood up to hug his love, "Go, before I change my mind." Tea smiled up at him and kissed his cheek, before disappearing into the world outside of the Afterlife.

Atem waited for awhile and then summoned his most trusted three monsters. "Fallow her, and if she puts herself in any harm pull her out of there." The three monsters bowed and disappeared like Tea did.

(-)

Kisara looked around at their current camp, she was the youngest there. Not looking at where she was going, she tripped on a piece of rope, and fell straight on her face. "Are you all right?" Asked a voice above her as she spit sand out of her mouth. "Why does the desert have to be filled with so much sand, Mr. Moto?" Solomon Moto chuckled, "I know what you mean, Kisara." He then turned to the tomb that just been opened. "They shouldn't go in there," He said darkly.

Kisara looked at him and at the workers trying to open the tomb door. Ever sense Kisara meet him, she has amazed at how fast Mr. Moto could change his moods, form one moment chuckling like an old and happy man, and the other glaring darkly at the leader of the expedition, Duke Devlin. Kisara didn't understand why Mr. Moto was so against this trip into the desert, so she decided to ask him.

"Mr. Moto, why are you so against this trip anyway?"

Mr. Moto looked down at her and nodded his head over to the tent, when they entered he put tea on the table and started to sip it. Kisara, not really a tea kind-of girl just played with it."

After a while Mr. Moto set his tea down and folded his hands in front of him. "Kisara, What I'm about to tell you is a story my Father told me during his days as a night guard for a museum." Kisara instantly put down her glass and looked at the old man before her.

"During that time of his life, he was brave and foolish in some ways, but in others entranced. My Father took a liking to the Egyptian history and loved looking at all the items brought in by people that found them in the desert. One day a woman came in with an upside down pyramid on a chain around her neck, and talked to my father's boss about finding some pharaoh's tomb, and found these items in it. She went on about it and said that the item around her neck is one of those Items. So the museum bought the items that this lady had for sale and tried to buy the others but couldn't because she said that some of them belong to her and the people that helped her. After the lady came and the given items were on display the night guards guarding them fell asleep. Now this was no regular sleep, for they didn't wake up till 2 days later, and around that time, a man named Tristan Tyler was found dead. Later two more people were found dead a brother and a sister named Joey and Serenity Wheeler. A few weeks later a lady called Mia Valentine is found dead at a rehab center. My father came up with a link in-between them when he found out that they were the ones that helped the lady with the upside down pyramid with finding the tomb. Another link between all of them is that there was never a murder item found. Not poison, stabbing, or even health based injurious. They just seemed to have fallen over and died." Mr. Moto took a quick breather and d a sip of tea.

Kisara asked, 'But what about the lady with the upside down pyrimed? Did your father ever find out what happened to her?"

"He did better, he found out her name, and her name was Tea Gardner. Tea was even the one that put Mia into the rehab center in the first place. My father's boss tired to contact her about Mia's death but never could get a hold of her. Soon after they filed a missing person report on her and fallowed her path from Mia's rehab center, to a place out in the middle of nowhere. Unfortunately these exact coordinates."

"So she was never seen again?" Kisara asked. Mr. Moto n nodded and sipped his tea. "That's why you think this place is haunted, because Tea's soul might still be here?"

"No, I think this place is cursed. There have been other expeditions for this tomb, and no other team has ever returned, Tea was the first."

Kisara opened her mouth to ask another question, but cheers for outside the tent was heard. "Sounds like they finally got it opened," Mr. Moto said darkly. Kisara nodded and turned to leave the tent, with a heavy heart.

(-)

Sea- So, what you guys think?

Courtney- Please review.


	2. I am Hating Duke

Sea- *singing* La-De-De-Da!

Courtney with earplugs in her ears- Help me!

Sea- *still singing* I don't own Yugioh or Curse of the Pharaoh by blueorchid7, *Turning seriousy* just this story. *Burst out laughing*

Courtney- Why was I paired with such an… I don't even know what to call you!

(-)

When Tea arrived at the tomb she compared it to her last visit. It was still cold and damp, and still smelt of stale air, and the items where in there same exact spot. Tea sighed in relief and tuned to the mummies. The first thing that hit her was that there was more than last time, and the second was _'One of them look like me!'_

Tea moved over to look at it and gasped at the face that looked back at her. The painting had her short brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin tone, and had her dressed in garments of an ancient king's queen. The same exact clothes she had on now. Next to her was Atem, and on his other side, her brother-in-law Yugi. Tea reach forward to place a hand on Atem's painted face but only to pull back in horror to the sounds of ecstatic cheering near the, now open, tomb doorway hall.

Tea ran forward and twisted through the tunnels and halls till she reached the entrance. Slowly she peaked around the edge of the entrance to look out. Men were cheering and a man with a di hanging from an ear was giving a speech on how they were going to be rich soon. Tea glared at him and then took notice to the only girl in the group.

She was standing off to the side talking to an old man. What really caught Tea's attention were her blonde hair and her startling blue eyes. They reminded her of Set's favorite monster Blue eyes White Dragon. The old man had a spiky like hair style that reminded Tea of one of the guards form that museum from long ago. The old man looked angry and the girl worried. Tea felt a sudden pang in her heart that screamed for her to protect those two from the fate that would befall them.

(-)

Kisara looked at the tomb entrance and gasped, this caught Mr. Moto's attention. "What is it, Kisara?"

Kisara looked hard at the tomb entrance and then shrugged it off. "Nothing just thought I saw a rat." Mr. Moto narrowed his eyes on her and shook his head, thinking, '_Why did women have to be so scared?'_

Kisara turned back to hear the end of Duke's we're-Going-To-Be-Rich speech. "Now let's enter the tomb!" Duke shouted, and proceeded forward with the other 10 diggers behind him. Kisara and Mr. Moto started behind when they heard Duke yell, "Stop! I almost forgot." The men ahead of them parted ways to let Duke pass.

"Mr. Moto I thought that since you are so against this little trip, that you should stay behind and guard the campsite," Duke said with a smirk on his face. Kisara glared at him, "That-" Before she could voice her opinion she was cut off by Duke. "You should stay behind too, Little Sara and let the men do all the work." The said men started to laugh acting like it was the funniest thing in the world.

Kisara glared openly at him and stepped forward to give Duke a piece of her mind, but was stopped by an old hand that still held a lot of strength. "We would be glad to stay behind, for those that don't enter the tomb are never to have to deal with the curse," Mr. Moto said, "Let's go back to my tent, Kisara, and have some tea."

Kisara looked back at the retreating Duke Devlin and minions as they entered the tomb. She sighed and fallowed the old man back to his tent. When they entered the tent they were greeted by the warmth of a fire that felt wonderful after waiting out in 40 degrees outside.

Mr. Moto bussed himself making tea while Kisara paced the length of the tent. "Can you believe that ego maniac? He had the nerve to call me Sara! Not to mention Order me to stay at camp." Mr. Moto let her rant, until she had no more to rant about. This he learned form his late wife, thinking of her brought tears to his eyes, but with effort he pushed them down.

"And," Kisara said turning to the old man across the tent, "don't even think about stopping me, because I'm going in that tomb." She put her hands on her hips to empathize it. Mr. Moto chuckled, "That's good, because I don't think I could stop you and wasn't planning on it."

Kisara's jaw dropped, "But why did you-"

"Stop you from using your right hook on Duke? Well because I didn't want you to fallow that bumbling idiot into a tomb trap." Mr. Moto moved over to a chest in the corner and pulled something out. "Here I want you to have this," He said handing her a piece of paper.

"Um, Mr. Moto I don't think a piece of paper can save me form punching Duke Devlin," Kisara said in confusion.

Mr. Moto chuckled, "Your right about that, Kisara. But this is no ordinary piece of paper; this has directions on how to get to the main chamber in the tomb that Duke just entered." Kisara's jaw dropped again and looked at the piece of paper in wonder.

"Mr. Moto how did you find-"

"None of that matters, so lets go, I'm walking you to the tomb entrance, but then you're on your own," Mr. Moto said standing up. Kisara fallowed him till they retched the entrance of the tomb. That's when Kisara's nervous started to scream.

"Mr. Moto, is it true that if you enter the tomb that you would be struck with the curse?"

Mr. Moto shook his head, and handed her one of the torches from his hand, "No, my research had lead me to believe that it's only if you touch one of the sacred items."

Kisara nodded and descended into the darkness.

(-)

Sea- Don't go into the light Kisara!

*Kisara appears out of now where into the all ready prepared chair.*

Kisara- Where am I?

Sea-Welcome to Pharaoh's Curse 2!

Courtney- Yes she's insane, yes you can scream, and no, you can't leave.

Kisara- AAAHHHHH!

Sea- I am so going to use your scream in this story!

Kisara- $# &&$(*^%&$&%(&%#$ !

Courtney- Please review, so Kisara and I can leave.

Kisara- %&$$&&# ()^%$^&*%!


	3. Into the Tomb

Kisara- HELP ME!

Courtney- OMR!

Sea- What?

Courtney- Justin Beiber is GAY!

Kisara- let me see that. You're reading a magazine called _The Justin Beiber's Haters Club_, and reading an article called 'I wish Justin Beiber was…'

Courtney- It's the greatest magizeen in the world, and in the back is a Hunting Beiber catalog.

Kisara- Why does she hate JB so much?

Sea- *shrug* I really don't know. Your turn to do the disclaimer!

Kisara- Seabreeze27 doesn't own Yugioh or Curse of the Pharaoh by blueorchid7.

Sea- Sorry about it's shortness!

(-)

Tea had fallowed the girl named Kisara and Mr. Moto to his tent and sat beside them listening to their talk. That's when she decided to go into the tomb with Kisara. So that's where they were now, in the tomb, on their way to the main chamber. Behind her she heard Kisara mutter cuss word after cuss word at the black haired man. Tea really didn't mind.

Ever since entering the life (or should she say afterlife?) as the Pharaoh's queen, she has been told by handmaidens on what a queen should and should not do, and cussing was one of them. Once she let one slip in front of Atem and he just laughed, thinking the modern day cuss words where funny compared to old ones. So they ended up teaching each other their time period's cuss words. And it's quite funny seeing the look on other spirit's faces when Atem lets out a modern cuss word among his people, and the look on Joey, Mia, Serenity, and Tristan's faces when Tea says an ancient one that they don't understand.

They were passing through a chamber with water covering the floor at knee high in height. Tea was thinking about her first passage through this chamber when she heard "CRAP!" and a slash. Tea turned around, and even though it was dark, she could still see Kisara, dripping wet, stand up. "Crap, Crap, Crap, CRAP!"

She held up the now useless map and wet torch. 'Crap," Kisara muttered again, and started to cry. Tea looked at the girl and wondered why she was crying for a second before realizing the circumstance. 1, no light, meaning no idea what's out on the dark, 2, even if she did have light she would still be lost because the map was ruined, 3, Kisara was dripping wet, in the middle of a tomb that was really cold.

Already Tea could see that the Girl was shivering. So she did what any one like Tea would have done, took her hand and led her forward.

(-)

When Kisara tripped in the water filled chamber, all she could think was, "CRAP!" The next was, 'This water is cold!' So she stood up. For the few seconds she just shivered and then felt the map tare, realizing that she had no map, no light, and might die in this tomb, she started to cry. She didn't cry for long, because she felt herself being pulled forward. Squeaking in surprise she fallowed in shock.

The mysterious force pulling her took her down many corridors and hallways till they came to a brightly lit chamber. The chamber was full of light from torches that hanged from the walls and a dry wind blew in from the far end of the hall, and it seemed to dry Kisara's clothes instantly, and it also seemed to blow the cold from her very bones.

Kisara looked at the walls that surrounded her and gasped at the brightly lit paintings that seemed to be on the wall. There was a picture of what seemed to be a court with a man with strange star shaped hair wearing the crowns of Lower, and Upper Egypt. Beside him stood what looked like his exact replica only shorter, and on his other side was another throne with a lady sitting in it. In other pictures the same King and lady where riding down the street on a parade like thing.

In another the king stood holding hands with the lady and on his side where seven disciples and his replica, on the lady's side was four people, two men and two women.

Ancient symbols covered the wall with ancient writing, above the doors where two simple words that Kisara could translate.

_Queens Chamber_

Kisara gasped, '_A queen? But my research never said anything about a queen!_' another part of her sneered, '_It never said anything about a curse ether!_'

Kisara looked around the room looking for the queen's treasures, and was surprised to find none. Something seemed to tell her that _my memories are my treasures_. But she just dismissed it thinking that the treasure would be with the king's.

The feeling that something was pulling her forward, brought her out of her thoughts. They went down a few more chambers and halls till Kisara heard a noise. She felt the feeling of something pulling her leave and she broke into a run in the direction of the noise.

She arrived just in time to see Duke pick up an upside down pyramid.

(-)

Sea- Again sorry about the shortness!

Courtney- Please review, it help get Kisara out of here faster!

Kisara- Hurry!


	4. The Lengandary Scream

Sea-Love, is a burning thing! It Makes a fiery ring!

Kisara- Help Us! She has been singing that last song for the past hour now!

Sea- And I don't own Yugioh or Curse of the Pharaoh 1!

Courtney- Want some ear plugs?

(-)

Tea watched in horror as the black haired man reached down and picked up the Puzzle. The next thing she knew was two sets of hands and a hair ball, clinging to hair, were pulling her back into the land of the afterlife.

They arrived at the garden in where Atem said it was ok for her to go to the world of the living, Tea looked up at the sky, expecting a bright full moon, instead she got clouds and lightning and its booming effects of thunder. The party was no longer going and guards appeared out of nowhere to surround their queen. Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl kept a hold of Tea's arms, and she was grateful for it, because she felt faint. Kuriboh still clung to her hair in fear as the thunder roared over head.

They all lead her to the edge of the garden where Set waited for them. "Take the queen to her chambers," He said looking Tea over before entering through the doors behind him. The guards bowed quickly before turning to the queen's chambers.

The hall was already filled with soldiers and monsters. Tea shivered softly, and Dark Magician girl looked at her before yelling at the guards to hurry up. The guards did as the once girl named Mana said and started to walk faster. When they got to the Tea's doors the Guards bowed and Dark Magician disappeared, leaving Dark Magician Girl/Mana to carry the weak Tea in. Mia and Serenity where waiting on comfy cautions before leaping to their feet to help set Their queen down on pillows seeing that Mana couldn't be able to carry her all the way.

They started to talk softly after they sent for a healer. Kuriboh still clung to Tea's hair, and shook with fear at the sound of thunder. Tea didn't complain, because it's kind of hard to when you're passed out.

(-)

Atem had felt the moment someone touched his puzzle and his anger started to rage. Now add the fear that something would or had happened to Tea made it grow, till the sky showed it.

Set understood his King's anger sent guards to wait for their queen's return, and fallowed them out into the garden. The rest of the King's Court gathered in the War Chamber with Joey and Tristan.

"We think we should-"

The doors banged open and in stepped Set, "The Queen has returned, My King." He said with a bow.

"How is she?" Atem asked worried.

"Honestly? She looked like she was going to faint, but the Dark Magicians lead her to her chamber where the female half of the Queen's court awaited her. They sent for a healer."

Atem's fists where clutched, "Brother, relax, I will go and check on her now if you wish for me to," Yugi volunteered. Atem nodded, "Go, and do not leave till you know that Tea will be all right."

Yugi bowed and left the room at a fast walk.

(-)

Yugi arrived in the Queen's Hall the same moment Old Morgan did. Yugi smiled and bowed to the old and respected woman, while she just laughed as she usually did. "You really shouldn't be bowing to an old hag like me, Young Prince."

That's one of the things Yugi loved about the Old Morgan. She wasn't pretty, but she wasn't a hag ether, and her humor made everyone smile, even Set.

Her story was a sad one. Her husband beat her and killed all the children they had together, and only took her along with him and his buddies when they went off to find treasure, because of her gift for healing. Yugi earned the task of killing Old Morgan's husband, and when he arrived he found him beating her for not being able to save one of his buddies taken by Set. Yugi was angered by this act and took his life upon arrival. He then knelt by old Morgan who asked him to take her life to end the pain. Yugi did so because he couldn't save her. Later Old Morgan returned the favor when Yugi was harmed by a stray arrow; she took away the pain and stayed by his bedside for a week till he was no longer in pain.

She also had a soft spot for their queen and Tea returned it. Many days and evenings they have sat by a fire or out in the garden or some other place talking about the Afterlife or the lives they once lived.

"You in a distant land, Princey," Old Morgan asked walking past him to the Queen's Chambers door.

"Pardon me, Angle Morgan, I got distracted," Yugi said smiling up at the woman he thought of as a mother figure.

Old Morgan smiled, "That's sweet of you calling me an angle and having this little talk, but I think it's time for me to visit the true Angle, and make sure she's all right."

Yugi nodded and held open the door for Old Morgan as she walked into the Queen's Chambers. A guard brought a chair up and stood it by the door for his Prince, and turned around to continue his rounds through the Queen's Hall.

Yugi was just getting comfy when the door opened and Mia stuck her head out, she took one look at him before dumping a very stricken Kuriboh into his lap. For the next twenty minutes Yugi had been trying to calm the puffball. But it was no use, every time the thunder boomed, Kuriboh panicked. After a while Kuriboh went crazy, he was practically screaming. Yugi tried to calm him, but it was no use, he couldn't be calmed. After more squealing, he finally jumped at the door that led into the Queen's chambers; Yugi looked down at the knocked out Kuriboh lying on the floor, and noticed a blinding light in-between the space of the floor and the door.

Reaching for the door he remembered that old rule about how men are not allowed in this chamber. He ignored it and pulled open the door.

"GET THE KING!" Yugi yield at the top of his voice. He ran in and cradled Old Morgan's head in his lap, and looked around the room. The pillows were thrown about, along with the low tables and blankets. Mia and Serenity were at opposite sides of the room, it looked like they too had been thrown about Like Old Morgan. But what scared Yugi the most was that he couldn't see Tea anywhere.

Guards filed in and gaped at what they saw. Some ran to Mia or serenity, and some started looking for Their Queen. Yugi looked down at Old Morgan's face and heard her whimpering something about a golden bird?

A sound of shock echoed at the doorway. Yugi looked up into the horrified gaze of his brother. Set looked up at the ceiling and gaped. "Is that Mana Up there?"

Yugi looked up and there was Dark Magician Girl Banging at the ceiling with all her might.

A guard stepped forward and went on one knee in front of Atem, "My King, I-We..could…" Yugi relied that the guard was crying the butterflies in his stomach dropped like a stone. "We c-could-n't find h-her." That's when he broke out in sobs. Other guards helped him up and carried him away.

"No," whispered Atem. He ran around the room shoveling through things, and ran into the adjoining chambers and even into the one where he and Tea slept together. "NOOO!" They heard him yell from the other room. Mana floated down from the ceiling and started to cry. Yugi, too, felt like crying.

(-)

Kisara looked from her spot on the floor in the corner of the room and sighed into her gag. _'Oh yes you just had to lunch yourself at Duke, and try to hit him. Instead you were caught by his lackeys and tied up. So you decided to scream, but that was so much better especially when they cut a piece of her shirt to use as a gag.'_

She looked up in time to see Duke start her way and she prepared herself for the worst.

"You're going to be a good girl now aren't you, Sara?" Duke said smirking down at her.

Kisara didn't say anything. So she did the next best thing and ignored him. "Now, now, Sara, pouting will get you nowhere." Duke said. Kisara looked up and gave him the glare she reserved only for her boss. Duke actually flinched. It was quite funny seeing a grown man flinch at the girl on the ground and gaged. Now if only her boss did that…

Duke then leaned in and smacked her across the face, "You think you're so high and mighty, being the only girl here, being here because Big Bad Boss is paying for you to be here, and getting more money a year for babysitting a brat hen all of us put together. News flash, out here in the desert you are mine. And nobody will here you if you scream, specially not Mr.-"

A flash illuminated the tomb to a blinding flash. Duke was knocked to the other side of the tomb and all the minions there were thrown too. Kisara on the other hand, felt her bonds snap and her gag leave her mouth. She got a breath in before her head started to feel like it was being split open.

The loudest scream she had ever screamed left her mouth. Her head felt as if everything was being moved around to make room for something.

Kisara closed her eyes and moved into a ball like form, trying to block the pain. Slowly the light the once blinded her, met with the darkness that Kisara welcomed with open arms.

(-)

Sea- I USED THE DREADED SCREAM!

Kisara- Yay! Can I go home now?

Courtney- If only it was that easy.

Sea- I love you my readers! Now could you please review?

Courtney- Isn't she nice?


	5. Ring Ring!

**AN-I AM SO SORRY! My life's been kind of ruff right now; I've started high school, I've been doing soccer tribe, I've been spending most of my evenings with my worst enemy ever (he goes by the name MATH), and I have fall in love with Bleach (the anime) and InuYasha (so cute!). But that's not really the reason why I haven't been writing, (just the anime stuff), My dad has started dating again and I really don't know how I feel about it, so lately I've been both physically tiered and emotionally, so I really haven't been writing. Sorry again!**

Sea- You know, I don't think the whole 'Review, it makes me type faster ' is really working.

Kisara- *Sigh* And I was really enjoying all that time away from You.

Courtney- Hey! What about me?!

Kisara- No not you C.

Courtney- C?

Kisara- Yes C.

Courtney- Why can't you just say Courtney? It's not hard.

Kisara. C, C, C, C, C,C!

Sea- What, What, What, What, What, WHAT!

Kisara- Not you Sea, C!

Sea- O.o

Courtney- OH brother.

Kisara- You don't have a brother. Right Sea?

Sea- *typing Chapter.*

Kisara- Sea!

Sea- *still typing*

Kisara- SEA!

Sea- *Looks over at Courtney* You going to answer her or not?

Kisara- *Anime falls.*

Sea- What I say?

Courtney- *Shaking head* Seabreeze27 doesn't own yugioh or CP #1.

(-)

A bright light invaded Kisara's eyelids. With all the strength in her she tried to ignor it and go back to sleep. Instead she blinked with her eyes still closed. Maybe nobody will notice it.

"Kisara?"

No Such luck. Slowly Kisara opened her eyes' to look into Mr. Moto's. With a starteled scream she jumped back into the pillows behind her. Mr. Moto backed up to the chair beside his bed and pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket, and then procedded to wipe his forhead. "Thank the Gods, your all right."

Kisara looked at Mr. Moto and saw him for what he really was, and old man. Slowly she sat up, "Mr. Moto, what happened? The last thing I remember was Duke and then a blinding pain in my head."

Mr. Moto looked grave and sighed, "What happened last night, is a night will not be forgetting anytime soon," He looked at Kisara, "I was waiting for you all to return, and then some of Duke's Fallowers came up out of the tomb with Items, they said some people are still down in there, inclouding you. He had on this evil smirk that made me want to smack him, instead thunder roared over me…"

(-)

_Mr. Moto looked up above him at the storm that had seemed to just appear out of thin air. He turned back to the tomb and stared in aw at the sight befor him. A light seemed to burst from the tomb, and even from so far away from the tomb he felt its heat on the night wind. _

_Lightning flashed across the sky and thunder soon fallowed. The earth started shaking, wjile the men around the campsite started to scream. From deep with in the tomb Mr. Moto heard a scream that could beheard in Russia. _

_Mr. Moto turned and ran towerds Kisara's screaming voice and crashed into the light filled tomb. He turned and twisted through passages and hallways he had memerised, and tripped like Kisara did in the water filled chamber. But that didn't stop him from sprinting into the main chamber. The lightseemed to be mad from the center of the room, but Mr. Moto couldn't tell, it was just to bright. _

_The sound of a bird screaming pierced the light, and it all vanished. The only light left was from torches hanging from walls and flashlights lying on the ground. In the center Kisara was lying on her side and shaking. Mr. Moto walked slowly forword, and touched her forhead. It was burning hot! _

_Turning he ran to and uncounsious Duke's side and clipped on his walking-takie. "Get help, everyone down here is uncounsious," Mr. Moto said after he got in contact with Duke's right hand around, he noticed Kisara grasping something in her hand._

_He walked over and layed his hand on her's, slowly she opened her hand, and in it's palm was a sort of trinket. Mr. Moto's face went completely pale. He only got a glimps of it, because Kisara closed her hand and didn't open it again till nurses and doctors from Cairo, forced it out of her hands and left it in Mr. Moto's hands._

_He looked down at it in the bad lighting of the waiting room and gaped. _

_In hs hands is what looked like a minituer of the original. _

_In his hands is something like his father described. _

_In his hands was an upside down pyrimed. _

(-)

Kisara gaped at him, "But I don't take it! Duke did! It was hanging from his neck last night!"

Mr. Moto nodded, "And it still is, but this one is smaller, way samaller," he said digging into his pocket. When he brought it up a gold chain was handing out from under his finger. Fro what seemed like ages he opened his hand, and lying in his palm was a 3-dementional upside-down pyrimed, no bigger than your average heart shapped locket.

Mr. Moto handed it to her and Kisara waited till it was in her hand before she let out the breath she didn't relised she was holding in. Mr. moto left then, saying something about coffee, as Kisara put on her new piece of jewelry. _'It doesn't look-'_

_BEEEEP!_

Kisara jumped about a foot in the air, and looked around the room, trying to find the soure of the at Ra affile noise. Seeing her purce on the floor beside her bed with the noise coming from there, she reached in and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"What happened?!" An worried voice asked on the other line. Kisara let out the breath she was holding in after relising who it was.

"Nothing, Kei-Kie. Just bumped my head in a fall in the tomb."

Kie-Kie humphed, "I'll believe it when I see it, Sar. And what were you thinking going into that tomb? You could have been hurt worse, or even killed! Then who would stand up to the boss-man on Christmas eve, demanding vaction time for the whole company?"

Kisara rolled her eyes, "You would, because a little bit of me had rubbed off on you during the years we have spent together. How is everyone?"

"Good, in the time span of your absence, our boss has fired 3 nannys and 2 workers."

Kisara sighed, "Why does he have to do that?"

"Don't know, anyway, as much as I love talking to you I have to give you orders."

"Gee, I'm over a thousand miles away and still get bossed around. What does he want?"

"For you to come back on the next flight out of Egypt."

"You're kidding me!... What if I can't leave my bed? What then?"

"Mr. Bossy himself called the hospital you are in and talked to their lead doctor about you. You should be fine."

"I don't know if I'm fine. The Boss from Hell cared anuff to call the hospital I was at and asked about my health. Should I be surprised, and happy he cares, or upset that he's making me leave my vaction early?"

"I don't know, maybe both. And you have to admit that it is kind of- Shit! Boss is back and giing me the evil eye, got to go."

And with that she hung up. But Kisara didn't mind. She was all too familiar with the 'Death Glare' her boss was infamce for. She looked down at her new Pendent and smiled. 'At least I won't be facing his anger alone.'

(-)

While in the tomb, the torches lit up. If anyone was there they would have thought it an act caused by ghosts. Fortunately there was nobody there, or else they would have had a heart attack by what happened next. A mummy twitched.

Yes, twitched. The wrappings that held the mummy started to fall away, leaving fresh, lightly tanned skin, and hair. The other mummies soon fallowed, as one with strange star shaped hair sat up. Quickly, he turned to look at the mummy next to him. It wasn't unwrapping. The Pharaoh stood up and strode to the mummy next to him and touched it's wrapped face softly. He then turned to those around him, "Set, are you sure Isis and the others are going to find Tea?"

Set looked at the mummy next to his king, "Quite sure, sir, Because if she's not here than she must be in the spirit world." Mana stepped forward and said angrily, "I bet it was Shuma."

Joey looked at her funny, "Shuma? Impossible, he would have to be stupid to take Tea."

Those around him nodded, while Atem frowned, "We still are looking into his kingdom, yes?"

Set nodded, "Shuma may be an idiot, but he is still a threat."

Tristan stepped forward, "I heard that he threw a temper tantrum like a child, because the kitchen ran out of Dates. So he sent his army into the naboring kingdom, killing thousands, in his life time."

Atem's frown deepened as he thought back to the night Pharaoh Shuma and Pharaoh Yezium came to his kingdom to talk about treaties, Atem was to act as the witness. Yezium was a kind man, but hated laziness. He was a strong man that took nothing less than exceeds, and had a very powerful kingdom during his lifetime.

Shuma on the other hand was lazy, rude, conceded, and just plain selfish. Whenever he saw a pretty lady, married or not, he had to have her for his collection that rises into one hundred. So Atem's Court came up with an idea, every pretty lady had to leave the palace and go to country houses. But three people refused to leave.

(-)

Tea glared up at her husband and his court that surrounded him. Mana an Isis had already left for the Little Palace up the Nile. Tea, Mia, and Serenity were supposed to leave today, but Tea was hearing none of that.

"I'm not going."

Atem sighed and looked towards Yezium, who was looking at the woman before him with a surprised look. Tea had just walked in to the room and stood right before the king's stage. She stood legs apart, and her arms crossed, looking very much like a woman on a mission. Atem looked upwards and then back at the woman he fell in love with, "Yes you are, it's for your safety and I will not have Shuma doing anything that will upset the treaties about to take place."

Tea just stood her ground and shifted her weight from one foot to the other, "A woman that stays hidden, is not a woman that has to leave," She said definitely. At this Atem laughed, "Sorry, but, you can't stand sitting around in your room all day with nothing to do, and to top it all off you would not have any freedom to move about like you could at Little Palace."

Tea shrugged her shoulder, If I get bored I could always sneak out, and go see Old Morgan."

Atem shook his head, Shuma will be staying in the guest wings, right in between you and-"

A man came rushing in and ran pat the queen and right up to Atem to whisper in his ear. Atem growled softly, clearly angered, as he glared at the doors behind Tea. "Tea," Atem all but growled, "get on your throne, Pharaoh Shuma has arrived and is coming to this room to speak with us all."

Tea looked startled at Atem, but did as he said none the less. "Do you think we could send Mia and Serenity to Little Palace?" She whispered to her husband, slightly fearing what was about to enter the room. Atem heard her fear and reached for her hand, "No, Shuma likes to keep an eye oin what comes in and out of the places that he's at," Yezuim said softly.

Tea gripped her husban's hand harder, and then let her hand fall as the door started to open. "Pharaoh Shuma!" Announced a little man, behind him walked in a fat man that had a bold spot. He was swaying on his feet as he walked down the ail and his nose seemed to be pointed upwords in a way that made him think he was better then anyone. His eyes looked bored until they landed on Tea.

Atem noticed Shuma's reaction to Tea almost imediantly. He seemed to stand staller, and tried to walk with confidence, as his eyes raked up and down her body, Atem started to hate that man, and got the vibe off him that he was up to no good.

"Pharoah Atem, Thank you for inviting me to your home to disscuss peace treaties after these long years. Now you must introduce me to this lovely creature beside you, for she was not here last time." His voice was on the high side, like he was half- assing a girls voice.

"Pharaoh Shuma, I would like you to meet my wife, Queen Tea," Atem said sitting, he never motioned for Tea to stand up, so she just bowed slightly from her seat, "It's nice to meet you, Pharaoh Shuma."

Shuma's eyes looked over her body again, as he smiled.

(-)

It was the night before Shuma had to leave, and Tea was walking back from Old Morgan's room, till she felt hands on her arms. She shrieked softly as she was dragged into a room. Men had her in their grasps as they dragged her through the chambers till they came to a stop in front of their lord. A hand had some how found it's way on her mouth so she couldn't shout out, and this made her angry, and scared.

Shuma smiled at the woman in front of her and started to reach for her, "Hello, my dear. I hope my men didn't startle you,"He said with a laugh as his hands started to play with her hair. "Do you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to take you away with me, and make you my queen. Atem never desserved someone as good looking as you. Only I should, because beautiful people belong together."

Tea tried to picture Shuma handsom, and came up with a very funny image of him in a dress. On scand thought, it made him look uglier. "Oh, but I forgot to mention the catch. You don't choose me, you face death," Shamu said reaching for a dagger beside him.

Tea gave that dagger a look. A spirit can't actually die, but they can face amazing amunts of pain before they fade into a spirit object around them to wait and be healed, a prosses that could take a day to forever. And if theat Item gets seporatted, the spirit could never fully heal cousing the spirit to get trapped. Thus making it seem like death.

Shuma looked at Tea and smiled, "Don't worry you don't have to choose now, but tomarrow morning on the road back to our kingdom, you can deside." He looked at Tea wistfully, and then shook his head, "Take her away."

Tea struggled the whole way, the gaurds finally had to tie her up and gag her to get her onto Shuma's boat. That night Tea spent the whole night banging on the floor, and screaming into her gag. But nobody came to investigate the noise, and the gag was vary effective. Tea kicked at abunch of boxes just before dawn, and she heard something smash. A strange smell tickled Tea's nose, and the next thing she knew was how ruff the floor was on her face, and darkness.

(-)

Atem had arrived to his and Tea's chambers late that night, and was surprised to see their bed empty. Slowly he walked into the Queen's Chambers and stepped in. And looked around. The room was full of soft pillows, warm blankets, and low tables for women to sit on. A bed was in the same room, and Atem wondered over to it.

"Tea?"

The bed was empty.

Atem started searching the joining chambers, but with no luck. Tea was still missing, and that made Atem both angry and worried.

(-)

It was well into the night when he called for his court. He ordered them to find his queen and bring him the Kidnapper. And so the search started, but it was moving too slow for Atem. So when Shuma came forward to say he was leaving, Atem was trying hard not to blow up on him.

It was Yezium who brought up the idea to search Shuma's Ships to see if Tea was on them. Shuma just all but exploded with anger, demanding that they had no right to do so, and no evidence.

Atem looked at him, and then ordered his Guards to take Shuma to his rooms, and keep him there. Shuma practically screamed he had no right. In the end, Atem and the court had to summon Monsters to help guard Shuma. Joey and Tristan stayed behind as well, along with the help off their ace smaller monsters.

An hour after dawn and Tea still hasn't been found. Atem was starting to lose hope, till the sound of shouting near one of Shuma's ships a soldier came running with a smile on his face up to his king. The man didn't even bow, all he did was start crying, as he said, "We found the Queen, my lord!"

Atem felt his heart stop beating, than he took off across the ground to the ship where his Tea was being kept, guards had brought their queen, and she was lying down on a blanket. Atem almost had a heart failure. Tea looked so still, that she looked dead. Atem knelt beside her, and reached out to touch her, she felt so cold, and so dead that Atem felt a burning rage with in him.

"My King, she's… sleeping!" Set said, coming up behind him. Atem looked down at his Tea's face, and breathed a sigh of relief, seeing her breath in and out.

So, long story short, (**Kisara- This is short!?)** Shuma was never allowed to come into Atem's kingdom again.

Atem sighed over the memory, "Ok everyone, let's go out and return the items, so we can go back looking for my wife." With those words everyone but Atem disappeared. Atem turned to the last mummy in the tomb and walked over to it, looking down on it, he kissed the wrappings where the forehead would be, "Be safe, Tea." Atem than too, disappeared.

(-)

Sea- Well that was long.

Kisara- O.O

Courtney- o.O

Sea- What?

Kisara- THAT WAS THE LONGEST- MMHP!

Courtney *holding her hand over Kisara's mouth*- Please review.

Sea- Thanks for reading!


	6. SHORT!

Sea- I'm Back!

Kisara- SAVE ME!

Courtney- Suck it up, you only deal with her three hours a week tops, the rest of the time I deal with her. Alone.

Kisara- Your right, that is worse.

Sea- Hey! Author standing right her!

Courtney- Authors don't abandon stories for over four weeks.

Kisara- Oooo, Burn!

Sea-…That was mean and out of line.

Courtney- I only say what you want me to say.

Sea- That is not true! You speak for yourself half the time.

Courtney- Just to end this argument right now, I will say the disclaimer. Seabeeze27 doesn't own Yugioh or CP1.

Kisara- Hey Sea, I'm barrowing your Harry Potter books Ok?

Sea- Ok, and enjoy!

(-)

Darkness.

That's all she could see.

"Hello," She called out, and nobody answered her. Than there, a light. It was in the shape of a phinex, and seemed to becoming straight for her! She tried to leap out of the way, but found her feet stuck to the shadows. Looking up fearfully, she put up her arms as if to ward it off.

"Ma'am, can you please wake up. Ma'am, wake up please."

"What," Kisara asked, jerking awake, and almost scaring the flight attendant out of her wits. "We're about to land, Ma'am, please fasten your seatbelt," Said the young woman, before moving on to help the elderly couple behind her. Stretching as much as she could, Kisara sighed, and could almost already smell all the work she had to do when she got home.

As the sound of the pilot's voice went on the speakers, Kisara looked out the window to see Domino City, or home as she liked to call it. It was like any big city, towers, buildings, and skyscrapers, "And did you know that Kibia Corp. HQ is the tallest sky scraper in the city," the polite asked. Kisara scowled and cursed the name Kibia, for making her come back early from her vacation.

When the plane started descending, Kisara held her breath, as habit, and didn't let it out till she felt the tires hit pavement. That's one of the things about Kisara, she loved take off, and loved everything about flying (even turbulence) and hated leaving the 'The Big Blue', so when ever she starts falling back towards earth, she holds her breath, trying to also hold onto the feeling of flying at the same time. But that dream is always crushed like the pavement the plane lands on.

As everyone started leaving, Kisara hanged back, and let others, like the old couple get off before, get off before her. As she waited she started twisting her new pendent. It started becoming a habit for her, and she was strangely comforted by the thought, and feel of it there. Soon everyone in first class but her where off, and Kisara quickly fallowed, and soon she was mixed with the crowed.

"Kisara! Kisara! Sar, over here!" Turning she started looking for the voice calling her name. A smile broke out when she spotted the person hollering her name. Roland, one of Kibia Corps most loyal employee smiled at her, his eyes hidden behind the black sunglasses. He was a tall man, and he wasn't skinny at all, and only a few really knew about the softy behind the tuff guy act.

"Hey, Roland. You hereto take me home?"

"Hello, Kisara, and yes I am. Do you have all your bags?"

Kisara nodded yes, and Roland reached down and picked up two of the three bags, leaving Kisara to carry nothing but her carry on, which doubled as a purse. Man you just got to love Coach. As the coworkers left the plane, they started catching up with each other, and much to Kisara's surprise and delight, Roland told her about how he was going to be a Daddy in seven months.

Soon they were heading down the free-way, with Roland behind the wheel of the Black limousine, and Kisara in the back looking out the window as the city flew by.

'_So tell me What You want, you really, really want_,' sang her phone. Picking it up, reading the text message, and cursing like a sailor, Kisara asked Roland to head for Kibia Corp. Roland just smiled his secret smile and head for HQ.

(-)

After telling Roland that it would only be a minute, Kisara walked into the lobby. A new secretary sat behind the desk, and she was busy talking on the phone to her grandma, about how awesome her dream job is. Kisara briefly wondered about how long she was going to last before heading to the elevator, and hitting the up button.

The doors opened with a ding, and a group of business men walked out, some pleased others not, and one was cursing Seto Kibia into next year. Smiling softly, she let the business men pass before stepping into the elevator, and listened to the same old boring music it always played.

The sound of a ding sounded through the hall and elevator as the door opened up and Kisara stepped out. The janitor watering the plants nodded at her and gave her a little 'welcome back' wave, before returning to his work. Kisara nodded back and started down the hallway, ready to face the ambush soon to happen.

(-)

Atem glared at the blacked haired man before him. He was sleeping like a baby and was the reason why his beloved Tea was missing. 'He will Pay,' Atem thought to himself. Yugi was currently looking through his belongings, and a picture of the guy and a girl caught his attention. She had blonde hair, oval shaped glasses and a sprinkle of freckles across her nose. For the first time in forever Prince Yugi experienced Love at First site. Set seemed to be the only one not busy glaring at the Duke, looking at pictures/rummaging through his stuff, or just wondering around.

Sighing to himself he wondered what it would be like to have a normal day in his life…err, afterlife.

(-)

Sea- *singing* It's a dang cold night, trying to figure out this life. Take me by the hand take me some where new I don't know who you are, but I want you so review. Review. Review.

Courtney- Well that's one way to put it. *Looks at Kisara*

Kisara- Look out Harry! You too sexy George and Hot Fred!

Courtney- *Glaring at her now.* Fred is MINE!


	7. Mr Boss

Sea-Hello fabulous readers that love me and wouldn't through fruit at me if I didn't update at least once a month.

Courtney-…That didn't even sound remotely funny.

Sea- I know, I'm just not feeling it today.

Kisara- So does that mean I don't have to do anything today?

Sea- Of course not. I have decided to make us all watch Days of Our Lives.

Kisara and Courtney- NOOOO!

Sea- *Sigh* I love making them scream.

Courtney- I DO NOT SCREAM!

Kisara- AND I DO, SO-

Courtney and Kisara- GET IT RIGHT!

Sea-*Covering ears.* No need to shout/scream! I don't own Yugioh,

(-)

The walls were bare and the floor was a plain wood, making Kisara's sneakers make soft thumping sounds as she walked. The sound of a radio was playing softly got louder the she came farther till the hallway broke off into a lobby area with a lobby desk and comfy chairs and couches. Magazines spilled out on the coffee tables and a lone plant/tree stood in the corner near the window. Paintings of duel monsters and other toys gave the room color and the candle on the lobby desk gave off the smell of vanilla and a homey feeling.

Behind the lobby desk was a young woman in her twenties typing on a type board and looking at the screen. Behind her, filing cabinets filled the corner, and took away the homey feeling slightly. To the left of the right of the desk was a pair of giant doors. Smiling un-shamelessly, Kisara walked up and banged down on the desk, making a sound that closely resembled a shot from a gun.

The lobbyist jumped so high, Kisara swore she jumped a foot before landing back down, turning and reaching for the security button. She was stopped by Kisara's laugher.

"Kisara!? What have I told you about scaring me like that?!"

"Sorry, Kie-Kie, I just had to, you were rip for the pickings."

Kie-Kie pushed some of her brown hair behind her ear and then adjusted her glasses, "Don't ever say that again! It makes me sound like some piece of fruit or sacrificial virgin." Kisara rolled her eyes, "You have to be a virgin for that to happen."

Kie-Kie hit her shoulder, "Don't say stuff like that," She said, a blush sprinkled her cheeks, "you know I don't like talking about such things." Kisara gave her a look and called her a hypercritic in a really high voice. "Oh, shut it!" Kie-Kie said returning to her computer screen, trying to hide her blush. Kisara laughed and reached for Kie-Kie coffee and took a swig.

"_Nerashi, is Kisara here yet?"_ A voice asked on a little speaker.

Kie-Kie reached over and pressed a button, "Yes, Sir. Would you like me to send her in?"

"_I told you to send her in as soon as she arrived!"_

"Sorry, Sir, but-"

"_Just send her in Nerashi!"_

Kisara felt her temper start playing a tap dance and slammed the coffee cup down and stormed to the giant doors, and opened them. Inside was a giant office, with one whole wall made of glass. In one corner away from the window was glass statue of a roaring Blue Eyes White dragon, and some pictures of said beast and other photos on the wall. In the middle of the room was a desk with a lab-top, paper work, a light, and a photo. On the opposite side of the room was a wall full of shelves and cabinets full of knickknacks and books, and a giant T.V. currently shut off. There were also some couches a chair, and a coffee table.

Said furniture were filled will business men, some she recognized and others she didn't. Luke Armstrong, a close friend looked over and smile at her, "Hello, Kisara, how was Egypt?"

"Hot and sweaty, but all in all a good time. And the Caribbean?"

He shrugged, "Not very good waves I'm afraid."

"That's too bad," Kisara said before turning to one of the men sitting the chair, "Mr. Kibia, what may I do for you?" Kisara had to bite her tongue from yelling at him for his treatment to his employees. Seto Kibia looked at her with his usually glare, and she glared back. They had an agreement of sorts that she would not ruin his mean boss image in front of clients or other business contacts, and she could yell at him at the mansion or alone. Up to date she had only snapped twice and both times she scared the Employees, clients, business partners and etc.

"I need you to pick Mokiba up from school this afternoon, since this meeting will be going on longer than expected," He said breaking the silence between them. Kisara nodded, "Anything else?" "Yes I won't be home till late."

Kisara frowned, "You better be back at the mansion by 11pm," she said before turning around and heading to the door. "You are not the boss if I remember," Kibia said. Kisara turned back and saw him standing up and glaring harder at her, "You may be my boss, but I have more authority than you on this matter," she said before shutting the door behind her.

Leaning back against the door behind her she tried to slow her beating heart. Something about Kibia sent her heart in a frenzy and her temper sky rocketing whenever she was around him. Kie-Kie looked at her worriedly, "You k?"

"I am going to kill him," was her answer. Kie-Kie nodded and returned to her computer screen, "mmhp."

"I mean, he doesn't care at all for his health and practically works himself to exoxygen every day, and he makes me do all the dirty work."

"I know."

"And I bet he didn't leave the office till well after midnight while I was gone, leaving Moki all alone at the mansion."

"Well now that your back, you can keep him on the right track."

"Yeah I guess, but why does he push himself so hard? He needs to look after his health or he'll never reach the age of 40."

"Sweetie, maybe your saying all this because you like him."

"Like him? Please, Kie-Kie, don't make me laugh. I hate his guts!"

"Alright sweetie, but don't you have places to be?"

"Sheep!" Kisara said rushing to the elevator. Kie-Kie sighed and made a mental note to put more money in the employee money pot. _Those two will definitely get married someday._

(-)

Kisara stood near the school gates of Domino High, and looked for a head of black hair. Where is he? "Kisara?" A voice behind her asked. Turning around, Kisara smiled at the confused looking Mokibu Kibia and some of his friends. "Hi Sara, how was Egypt," Mokibu's best friend Ali asked. "Alright, but the scorpions were a pain." Ali and a few others laughed while understanding crossed Mokibus face.

"Well, see ya guys," Mokibu said adjusting his back pack on his shoulder and moved towards the limo. "Oi, I better see you at Pete's Pizza Tomorrow after my game!" Ali yelled after him. Mokibu waved back and climbed into the limo. Kisara let out a sigh and crawled in after him. Mokibu was completely ignoring her by turning all his attain to the window.

"Hey, Moki I'm sorry-"

"What's he doing," Mokiba asked cutting her off.

"In a meeting by the looks of it."

"Dam-dang it,"Mokiba said pushing his bag, "tonight we were supposed to hang out."

"I understand but-wait, you mean the whole time I was gone, _tonight _you two were going to hang out?" the outrage was clear and Moki nodded, attain still outside the window. Kisara was seeing red. Before she left, she told Seto he was supposed to have a Bro's night with Mokiba, and made him promise it would happen.

Angrily she opened her phone, pushed speed dial and waited for the other end to pick up. _"Hello this is-"_

"Kie-Kie, on Friday I want a locksmith at Kibia Corp. to change Seto Kibia's Office door locks."

"_Ok, anything else?" _

"Yes, please make sure that Kibia doesn't have any appointments that afternoon.

"_Ok, we still on for coffee Sunday?"_

"Yep, bye."

Shutting her phone with a snap, she returned her attain to the awestruck looking Mokiba. "Moki, please pick your jaw up off the floor," Kisara asked amused. Shaking his head, Mokiba did exactly that, but the astonishment stayed. "Even after all these years, I'm still amazed you would do stuff like that to Big Brother."

Kisara smiled at the boy beside her, "I ask myself that question every night."

(-)

After arriving at the mansion, and carrying all of Kisara's stuff up to her room, she and Moki sat down with giant bowls of ice cream, smothered in chocolate. After catching up on the day to day stuff with him, Mokiba went off to do his homework and go to bed early. Kisara went upstairs and started unpacking her stuff. Once that was done, she grabbed a book and went into Seto's home office.

It was much more simply than his office at work, with filing cabinets and book shelves on opposite walls and just a couch, a coffee table and a giant, comfy, worn, arm chair, and a desk. The pictures in this room were just of family, and on the coffee table was a chess game already in play.

Unknown to Seto, while he was at work, Kisara was mostly in this room during her free time. Once he came home early and found Kisara snuggled up on the couch for an afternoon nap. After that he tried having the room locked up, but she just called a locksmith who made a key for her. After he found her, once again past out on his couch, he stopped locking the door and just let her do what she wanted as long as she didn't get in his way.

'_Hello, Old friend,'_ she thought as she sat down on the chair. Out of all the furniture in the entire world this one was her favorite. Grabbing the blanket beside it, she got comfy and started reading.

(-)

It was around midnight when Seto got home, and he was tiered. With Kisara half way around the world, he didn't sleep right. So now that she was back, he was going to get a few hours of sleep in and then go to work again.

He knew he was going to get yelled at tomorrow evening about "Bro Time", and staying up and not getting anuff sleep. That was one of the things he hated the most about Kisara Lenox. She always yelled at him and no one else. He usually yelled right on back and loses his temper, but he hated fighting with her. He didn't like seeing her look of triumph when she won, or the look of hatred she gave him when he won. It was a wonder she hadn't quit yet, or he hasn't fired her yet. He wondered how much longer that would last.

Shaking his head from his thoughts, he moved to open his office door and turned on the lights. He was surprised to see someone sleeping in his chair and even more surprised to see it was Kisara. A book was lying on the floor, one of her chick-flick romances by the look of it, and a blanket was loosely covered her. Giving Seto a view of her Hello Kitty P.J. bottoms and tank top.

Reaching down he hooked an arm under her legs and one behind her back, and headed for her room. This wasn't the first time he did this for her. In fact, this was the sixth time this year. He has come home to find her sleeping in the office, or had her come down in the middle of the night while he was working and fall asleep on the couch.

They rarely spoke when this happened, and Seto liked the comfy silence. She would either read a book or stare at the ceiling. He would be working and sometimes reading too. The best thing about that room was they never fought in it. The servants called it the Neutral Zone because that's what it was.

After opening the door that lead into Kisara's room, he walked over to the bed and pulled the sheets back before laying her down in it. After covering her up to her chin he started to leave. Just as he started to leave he heard a mutter and the bed shift.

Shutting the door softly, he smirked at her words, _"I'll yell at you tomorrow."_

(-)

Sea- Well that was-

Courtney- Kisara, I just realized something!

Kisara- What?

Courtney- Sea never disagreed with me on the fact that she didn't have any friends during the dis claimer!

Sea- *Rereading the disclaimer* Sheep, your right!

Courtney- You don't have any friends! You don't have any friends!

Sea- Yes I do, I have you, Kisara-

Kisara- Leave me out of this.

Sea- Fine You-

Courtney- I'm just forced to be with you.

Sea- FINE! I have Mokiba, Atem, Bukara, Yugi, Drake, that Vampire that lived to be well in her thousands, Bill the Bus Driver, Sheldon Cooper, and That weird homeless man I give money to every time I see him.

Courtney- First of all, you scared Mokiba into being your friend, Atem is just nice to you, Bukura's my friend, Yugi's too nice to say no, and you scare him too, and your scared of that Vampire that lived to be weel in her thousands, Bill the Bus Driver is nice to everyone, as for That weird homeless guy you give money to every time you see him, you pitty him. And Sheldon Cooper? Really?

Sea- It was worth a shot.

Kisara- Wait what about that guy Drake?

Courtney- He's a cross dressing vampire that is an OC.

Kisara- Aaaaa.

Sea- He is my friend I'll show you!

_(Next time on DISCLAIMER/REVIEW)_

_Our good friend Drake the Cross-dressing Vampire stops by and proves to Courtney that Seabreeze27 does have a friend._

_*Somewhere off stage* Drake- I'M NOT A CROSS DRESSER!_


End file.
